Diego Martinez
Cristobal (real name: Diego Martinez) is a drug dealer and the leader of the Hermanos Tianos and he is a close friend and associate of Dre. Biography After Anibal Santalises' death by the assassin Pink Sneakers, Cristobal took over the Hermanos Tianos gang. He later became affiliated with Dre and Tommy Egan. Season 2 Cristobal makes his first appearance in the second episode. He is shown receiving a shipment of drugs from Ghost's crew. Cristobal is later picked up by the FBI and questioned about Felipe Lobos and Ghost. They try to offer a deal but he refuses and doesn't talk to them. He is later released. Cristobal later meets Julio and tells him that his gang is leaving Ghost’s network due to the amount of law enforcement heat it is under. Season 3 Cristobal makes a brief appearance in the season 3 premiere. Tommy and Cristobal meet to discuss business. Cristobal agrees to join Tommy's new drug network and buy drugs from him. They shake hands after the meeting. A few weeks later Cristobal and the other gang leaders in Tommy's network attend a meeting at Ghost's nightclub to discuss the new distribution plan made by Tommy's new boss Milan. All the gang leaders are upset by it. They all begrudgingly agree to it after Jae Shin is stabbed to death for refusing to go with the plan. Season 4 While Dre is moving drugs through the club, Tommy is also trying to keep up business as usual until he finds out that Cristobal, one of his guys, went rogue. Since Tommy needs to lie low, Julio offers to handle it on his behalf. He runs up on Cristobal to confront him about leaving, and Marcus, one of Tommy’s guys, gets punched by Cristobal’s guy, Domingo. Julio manages to resolve the issue peacefully and everyone leaves alive. Domingo later gets attacked by Tommy for being disrespectful and Tommy breaks his leg by running over it with Domingo's car. This greatly upsets Cristobal. Cristobal later shows up late to pay for a shipment of drugs. He explains to Julio he had to pay his respects at Domingo's house because of Tommy attacking him. Cristobal realizes Julio was not informed of the situation. Cristobal says he doesn't trust him and that he won't earn respect. Cristobal walks away and leaves. Cristobal later meets Dre at Ghost's nightclub and talk about Tommy's recent erratic behavior. They then start talking about Julio and Dre says Julio is not ready for greater responsibilities. This eventually results in their friendship and partnership. Cristobal later introduces Dre to Uriel, the leader of the Toros Locos and Julio's old boss. Dre tells Uriel he can deliver Julio to him to kill but he has to not make it look like a Toros Locos hit. Uriel agrees but makes the kill look like a Toros Locos kill. Some time later Uriel, Cristobal, and Dre meet with the Alicia and Diego Jimenez, the bosses of the Jimenez Cartel, to discuss plans for a new drug network with Dre as the boss. Cristobal and Uriel pledge their loyalty to Dre and the Jimenez agree to their plan. Cristobal and Dre destroy a shipment of Tommy's drugs and Dre tells the other gang leaders of Tommy's network that Tommy wants to go to war with the Jimenez. This causes all of them to leave Tommy's network and join Dre's network. Cristobal and Dre send two Hermanos Tianos assassins to kill Kanan but they fail and get killed by Kanan. Cristobal and the other gang leaders in Dre's network meet Alicia and Diego Jimenez, the bosses of the Jimenez Cartel, and are informed of the death of Uriel. Despite the commotion caused by Uriel’s murder everyone decides to continue with their drug business. Season 5 Dre and Cristobal meet up in a bar and discuss business. Cristobal tells Dre that the two assassins they sent after Kanan never came back. Cristobal says they have to watch out for Kanan. Dre says Tommy is also after them. Dre tells Cristobal that Tommy found out they set up Julio to die and that he heard it from Father Callahan. Dre mentions to Cristobal he killed Callahan for knowing about his involvement in the murder of Julio. The news that Dre killed a priest upsets Cristobal. Dre and Cristobal think about how Tommy found out the truth about Julio's murder. They both realize the only other person who could have known the truth was Uriel and he was recently murdered. Dre points out that Tommy probably killed Uriel but it could also have been Ghost as he loved Julio. Cristobal points out that Tommy, Ghost, and Kanan are all after the both of them. Cristobal suggest they let Diego and Alicia handle the situation. Dre shoots down the idea as he promised them no war and instead comes up with an idea to lure Tommy, Ghost, and Kanan into a trap. Dre and Cristobal send a kid posing as one of Father Callahan's guys to tell Tommy that Father Callahan was killed by Dre and where to find Dre. Cristobal, Dre, and two Hermanos Tianos members wait in a warehouse prepared to ambush Tommy and Ghost. Their plan fails however when one of the Tianos was smoking and dropped a cigarette close to Ghost and Tommy's location which Ghost notices and realizes its a trap. Tommy and Ghost then fight their way out of the building. Dre and Cristobal almost get the drop on the two but Kanan shows up and provides covering fire allowing the three to escape. Some time later Dre is ordered by his boss Diego Jimenez to fix the Toros Locos infighting problem going on in the Toros Locos gang for the deceased Uriel's position. Dre and Cristobal later meet up to discuss the situation. 2-Bit is present during the meeting. Cristobal says Uriel's cousin Arturo Magdeleno and Uriel's second-in-command Lorenzo Salazar are fighting for Uriel's position. Cristobal recommends they support Lorenzo as he has been in the game a long time and will be prepared. Dre decides to support Uriel's cousin Arturo and have him take over Uriel's position because he is young and will be easy to control and won't try to mess with Dre. Dre and Cristobal intended to hire assassins to kill Lorenzo and then kill the assassins in order to make sure the hit isn’t traced back to them but 2-Bit foils the plan when he kills Lorenzo after spotting him on the street. Cristobal recommended to Dre that they should take out 2-Bit and Spanky for killing Lorenzo but Dre refused. Dre decides to punish 2-Bit and Spanky by taking away their ownership of the Blind Pig, Dre's illegal gambling operation. Dre gives the ownership to Cristobal. Dre and Cristobal later meet Arturo who is now the leader of the Toros Locos and tell him they got product they need him to push. Diego later visits Dre and the other leaders in his network by surprise. Dre announces to everyone that Arturo is now part of their network. Diego later makes Cristobal second in command of Dre's network. Cristobal is robbed by Kanan as he is leaving the Blind Pig with all the money it earned that day. Cristobal doesn’t know it's Kanan as he is wearing a mask. Cristobal informs Dre of the situation. Dre holds a meeting the next day to inform everyone that Cristobal is his second in command. Dre and Cristobal later meet Alicia and Diego at an airstrip to receive a package of money. Alicia tells the both of them that Cristobal will run the clubs in the U.S. while Dre expands the cartel overseas. As Dre and Cristobal drive away they see Diego and Alicia get arrested by the feds. Dre and Cristobal temporarily shut down their drug operation until they see how the situation ends. Cristobal later meets with Dre to tell him that someone (Kanan) has been killing his guys. Cristobal believes 2-Bit is responsible but Dre shuts down his theory and tells him to handle his gang problem before Dre has to step in and handle it himself. Cristobal meets up with Dre the next day and is informed that the Jimenez have been released from federal custody. Dre asks Cristobal if he knows anything about Diego Jimenez being set up. Cristobal denies knowing anything and leaves the meeting upset at Dre. Dre and Cristobal later meet up to discuss meeting Dre's boss at the hotel Dre works so Cristobal can get the job running the clubs there while Dre is overseas. Dre and Cristobal meet with Quinn Phillips, Dre's boss, and Dre tells her that Cristobal will run the clubs while he is overseas. Quinn asks Cristobal if he has any experience running nightclubs. Cristobal explains that he does and Quinn is satisfied with his response, She gives him her card to call her at anytime. Dre and Cristobal later leave. Quinn and Cristobal discover Diego's severed head in the freezer of the hotel. The police and Dre later arrive at the scene. Alicia demotes Dre because of his enemies' action and promoted Cristobal to run her New York network. Cristobal later meets with Dre to check if they are good. Dre says they are and is okay with being replaced by Cristobal. Cristobal mentions that Alicia wants him to meet up with her at the Ridgebury hotel. He says he thinks she wants to hook up with him. Dre congratulates him and Cristobal leaves. Cristobal meets up with Alicia in her hotel room at night and they almost have sex but the FBI bursts into the room and arrest the both of them after Dre gave up their location to Angela Valdes. Murders connected to Cristobal *'Julio Antonio Romano': Stabbed to death by Uriel. The murder was arranged by him and Dre so Cristobal could help Dre take over as Tommy's main distributor. *'Unnamed Serbian Gangster': Died in a fire caused by Dre and Cristobal. Cristobal and Dre poured gasoline all over the warehouse and Dre lit the gasoline. *'Two Hermanos Tianos Assassins': Indirectly caused by Cristobal as Dre and Cristobal sent them to kill Kanan but they failed and Kanan ended up killing both assassins. Appearances Category:Power Characters Category:Living characters Category:Gangsters Category:Antagonists Category:Regular characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Criminals Category:Tianos Hermanos gang